


Empty Class

by Rareshipper96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheerleader Kelly Olsen, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Maggie Sawyer Has a Penis, Student Maggie, Top Maggie Sawyer, Unrequited Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Unrequited Lena Luthor/Maggie Sawyer, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96
Summary: Maggie is more than happy to take advantage of an empty classroom.
Relationships: Kelly Olsen/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 18





	Empty Class

Kelly grinned against Maggie’s lips, dark eyes bright with excitement, as they stumbled apart and Maggie tugged open the door of an unused classroom. It was dark and their footsteps seemed to echo along with Kelly low laugh as they stepped inside shutting the door.

“Real romantic, Mags.” She teased as Maggie’s hands came down to grip the backs of her thighs and squeezing her ass tightly.

Without prompting Kelly jumped up, arms hooked around the back of Maggie’s neck, as her legs locked around Maggie’s waist. “What isn’t romantic about an empty, dark classroom in a school full of our peers?” Maggie’s lips quirked and Kelly barely held back a snort. “Better than fucking in the janitor’s closet like yesterday.”

“Smooth.” Kelly pressed their lips together and kept her legs locked tight as Maggie moved them further into the room towards the large desk before the blackboard.

“I try.” Maggie quipped once Kelly pulled back from her lips and grinned at her. Since they’d started fucking weeks ago Kelly had been wondering when one of them would drag the other into a classroom or another closet.

Mostly it had been in the parking lot, under the bleachers and once in the empty gym on the top row of the stands. 

“Are you going to fuck me, Mags?” Kelly tugged at Maggie’s dark hair and watched Maggie’s mouth fall open on a soft gasp. “Going to fuck me in my cheerleader outfit?” Kelly husked out licking Maggie's neck.

Kelly felt the desk behind her and relaxed her legs as Maggie sat her on top of it. “Is that what you want?” Maggie arched a brow as her hands toyed with the bottom of her top. Her hands retreated and turned towards Kelly’s skirt.

Kelly braced her hands on the surface of the desk and lifted her legs when Maggie’s hands slipped under her skirt. “Bet you wish it was Lena on this desk.” Maggie slid her panties down her legs and tossed them onto the desk chair.

Maggie only arched a brow at her and Kelly flashed a cheeky grin at her.

“Come on, Mags. I know you’re faster than this. Skip the foreplay today. We can save that for this weekend when my parents are gone.”

“I thought you preferred the foreplay? Thought you loved having my mouth on you until you were screaming my name.” Maggie switched to her top and Kelly leaned back up to raise her hands. The cheerleading top joined her panties on the chair and was quickly followed by her bra. Maggie leaned in sucking on the right nipple and Kelly reached up to grip Maggie’s hair.

She kept Maggie’s mouth right on her nipple, a moan escaping as her fingers tugged at Maggie’s hair, yanking and twisting the dark strands. “Love your mouth.” Kelly managed as Maggie’s left hand came up and fingers toyed with her neglected nipple. “Fuck.”

Maggie pulled off her nipple and glanced up at her with dancing eyes, “Language, Kelly. What would you parents’ think?” Maggie’s tongue darted out and swiped over her nipple, rolling the bud and circling it.

Instead of answering Kelly yanked at Maggie’s hair and shoved Maggie’s face back where she wanted it. Immediately Maggie latched onto her nipple and Kelly hooked her legs around Maggie to drag her closer. “I prefer your mouth between my legs.” Kelly goaded in a breathless tone.

Maggie switched sides and gave her left nipple the same treatment as the right only instead of Maggie’s hand teasing her sensitive nipple it slipped up under her skirt, between her legs and rubbed right against her clit.

“Oh.” Kelly’s mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered shut at the combination of sensations, “Ohhhhh.” Kelly spread her legs and tried to give Maggie better access. “More. Please, Mags.”

Maggie had magic fingers and Kelly barely managed to hold back her moans. It wouldn’t do to get caught. Maggie took her right to the edge and pulled back. Maggie took a couple packets out of her bag before Kelly freed Maggie’s cock and watched as Maggie put a condom on.

Kelly waited until Maggie pulled her closer to the edge, hooked her legs around Maggie’s waist and started to push in before speaking. “Wishing it was Alex on the end of your dick, aren’t you?” Kelly’s legs tightened as Maggie buried herself completely inside her while tugging her head back to bare her neck.

“Or maybe you’d like Lena to be on the end of yours?”

Maggie moved them a bit and started thrusting into her, grunting and moaning, even as she sucked a mark into her neck. “Do you think Alex could fuck you this good? Think she could have you screaming her name while she teases your clit?”

“Mags!” Kelly reached between them and rubbed against herself. Her orgasm washed over her in a warm rush that had her clamping down on Maggie’s cock and causing her to moan against her neck. “Ooooh.”

Maggie’s hips continued to snap forward. Kelly’s free hand knotted once more in Maggie’s hair and she tugged. “Like that?” Maggie’s voice was rougher than normal. The tone had a shiver running down her spine.

“Think Lena would be half as responsive if she was on the end of your dick?”

“Think Alex’s dick could compare to mine?”

Kelly’s second orgasm came only a few thrusts before Maggie’s. Maggie crushed their lips together and Kelly gripped onto her, legs locked tightly and keeping her buried deep. “Are you opposed to pegging?” Kelly finally asked when they broke apart and Maggie pulled out.

Maggie paused and glanced at Kelly. “Pegging as a general concept or letting someone peg me?”

Carefully she slipped off the desk, ignoring her state of undress, to step up to her. “Me pegging you.” Kelly paused and smiled at Maggie, “I recently purchased a highly recommended harness and a couple attachments I was promised felt amazing for my partner.”

Maggie got a considering look on her face and Kelly stepped forward, pressing up against her.

“I would slowly open you up, tease your prostate until the only sound you can make is a needy moan and that’s when I would line up my fake dick right against your hole.” Kelly rose up on her toes, mouth right by Maggie’s ear. “Then I would fuck right into you and pound into your ass until you were moaning my name like a needy whore.” Kelly husked as she licks a lazy trail up Maggie’s cheek.

Kelly leaned back and took in the lustful glint in Maggie’s eyes. “Those are big words.” Maggie finally spoke, “Are you sure you could hold up your end of that promise?”

Kelly beamed at her. Most girls or guys would balk at her suggestion but with Maggie she had found a fellow kinky soul. “I know I could. I chose those attachments with you in mind. I bought a nice, large one that would absolutely wreck you in all the right ways.”

“If it’s as enjoyable as you’re promising next time we find an empty classroom I’ll let you bend me over a desk and fuck me.”

Kelly glanced at the desk and imagined it. She felt a flash of arousal and regarded her, “Deal.” They cleaned up, dressed and snuck back out of the empty classroom. “Next time let’s role-play. You can be a teacher and I’ll be your student seducing you.” Kelly said as she wraped her arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her closer.

“Or the other way around.” Maggie whispered biting Kelly’s earlobe, her lips twitched on a smirk and Kelly lightly smacked Maggie’s arm with an amused grin. They continued down the hall until they reached the auditorium. Kelly gave Maggie a sweet kiss before they parted ways after Maggie lightly smacking Kelly’s ass.


End file.
